1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a touch screen display device and a method of manufacturing the touch screen display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A touch panel is a display device that accepts user input commands via a touch sensitive screen on the panel. The touch panel is disposed at the display surface side of the display device to be touched by hands, fingertips or other objects such as a stylus. The touch panel detects a touch position and receives the selected instruction in the touch position as an input signal. The touch panel may substitute for input devices, such as a keyboard or mouse.
Liquid crystal display devices using liquid crystal panels are widely used as display devices. A liquid crystal display device in which a touch panel is stacked upon a liquid crystal display panel has been developed. Methods for fabricating touch-panel integrated liquid crystal display devices include a resistor film method, an optical sensing method and an electrostatic capacitor method.
In conventional methods for embedding the functionality of the touch panel in the liquid crystal display panel, the manufacturing processes and the structure of the panel are complicated. Improving touch sensitivity for sensing a touch force applied to the touch panel has become an issue. Particularly, there has been a limit to the increase in the area of electrodes that form electrostatic capacitance in an electrostatic capacitor type touch screen display device to improve sensitivity of sensing.
There is a need for improved touch sensitivity in touch screen display devices.